Zero's Hour
by Dragonfox45
Summary: Zero's in his tardis one day when it malfunctioned sending him to equestria. His memory is off and he becomes a alicorn. Will he be able to control his new form? Or will he remember his past.


**Hello, thank you for choosing this story to read. It's my first one. So their will be mistakes. Also check out Lord Scoro, he helped me with this.**

** Disclamer: I do not own my little pony or the ideas from doctor who**

Zero walked into the main console room, a few gears in hand. He was wearing his usual cloths: black military tank top, dark orange loose jeans, and a dark orange jacket reveling the middle of his tank top. His skin was light orange and his hair was white, and was straight in the middle, spiked in the front and back. He went underneath the console and placed the gears in their proper place.  
>"That should do it," he said.<br>Satisfied, he got up and pulled some levers and bushed a few buttons. His tardis (which looked like a train) dematerialized. He pulled one more lever and his ship suddenly lurched to his left. The Closter Bell started ringing. Zero would have been thrown at a guardrail if he wasn't hang onto the console for dear life.  
>"What the hell?" Zero asked in a hoarse and confused voice laced with panic. His tardis was thrown to a very hard left, this time throwing him into the guardrail. He hit it with his back, nocking the air out of him. A part of his spinal cord broke. He struggled towards the console. When he reached it, he actived the emergency brakes. After he accomplished that feat he fell to the ground. dead. The TARDIS flew through an opening through the cloudy vortex. With the breaks on it flew out of the vortex and into a dimensional plane. The tender was spilling out smoke as the inside was on fire. The train wrecked hard near a lake in a dense forest. The train itself looked unscathed, unlike the ground it landed on.<p>

—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—

It was just another ordinary day in Ponyville. Rainbow Dash had the day off, so she was sleeping in, in order for her to have enough energy to practice some new moves she was working on. Rainbow woke up after hear this weird wheezing sound only a machine could make. She yawned and looked in the direction the sound was coming from. The Everfree Forest. She saw a black train with smoke spilling out of the tender. It was rushing towards the ground. She didn't believe what she saw. It was making an echoey 'bong, bong' as it was plummeting towards the ground.  
>"I don't believe it," Dash whispered with a look of shock. She launched off the cloud and took off to the Everfree. The train's front was embedded in the ground. It had a blade-like thing stretching along the front plow. The pistons had a spikes, one for each, with a gold ring where the piston meet the spike. The rest of it had an assortment of objects on it. The tender was strange, as it had a round cover over where the coal would be stored. The back had two square looking boosters. She walked to the cab and looked at the strange assortment of levers and switches.<br>She did a 180 and saw that there was a door to the tender. and it was open. She slowly walked in, completely confused. "It's bigger... on the inside?" Rainbow was really confused at this point. She looked around. It had a grey interior with blue outlined circles with a yellow circle in the middle of each one, going along the second floor with a white doted line was above it. The center had a hexagon shaped thing with buttons and dials on it. There was a clear tube in the middle of it. In the tube was grey tubes running along it on the very top and bottom. There were light blue lights in between each one. In the center of the tube was two blue crystal looking things just inches from each other. Above the tube was three large circles. Rainbow Dash was both amazed and confused. The room however was alight with fire. Rainbow Dash got over her confusion and saw a orange stallion with a white main laying on the floor. Dash rushed over to him, picked him up, and quickly carried him outside. Away from danger. The doors slammed shut.  
>When she was outside and a few feet away from the machine she looked at the stallion. He looked like a unicorn. His fur was orange and his mane and tail where white. He was also wearing a jacket and jeans. His tail was straight, not a hair out of place, while his mane was the She tried to wake him up but he didn't move. She was about to try and wake him up again when she noticed something. '<em>Feathers<em>'. Disbeliefed, she slowly pulled back his jacket and saw, wings. Immediately she started panicking and her mind went into 'OhMyGoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh' mode. She picked him up in her front hooves and carried him to her friend Twilight, not wasting any time.

—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—

Zero was in the middle of a nightmare. He was sprinting as fast as his hooves could carry him. He was covered in sweet and looked like he saw death covered in spiders(or whatever your afraid of). He stopped suddenly when he saw what was in front of him. It was an animatronic bear with a top hat, bow tie, and microphone. 'I'm so unbelievably screwed' he thought. He turned around and saw an animatronic chicken with a bib. He laid down on his stomach and covered his head with his front hooves.  
>"ZERO" yelled a girl.<p>

—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—

Zero's head shot up. He sat there for awhile breathing heavily. He looked down and noticed he was on a couch, a blanket on him. He took a good look at were he was. It appeared to be a library...in a tree. '_Huh, a library in a tree,'_ he thought slightly amused.  
>"A-hem," someone said.<p> 


End file.
